1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to devices and instruments used in geometry. The embodiments herein are particularly related to a measuring and drawing instruments. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to a compass used for drawing arcs and circles in a flat or in a relatively flat surface, without a need to have access to the center, and without a need to control by an external framework. The embodiments herein are especially related to a compass used for drawing multiple arcs, and curves in a flat or in a relatively flat surface, without a need to have access to the center and without a need to control by an external framework.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drawing and measuring instruments are invented for measuring physical quantities and comparing physical quantities of the real-world objects and events. A compass is an essential drawing instrument that is used for inscribing circles and arcs.
Today compasses are used in almost all the industries. However, the conventional compasses are not usable when the radius is very large and the center is not accessible. Further, the conventional compasses are not feasible to use when there is a barrier between the center and the arc. The use of the conventional compasses in the above-mentioned circumstances are complex, time-consuming and inefficient.
Hence, there is a need for a drawing tool that is capable of drawing the arcs and circles without the need for accessing the center. Further, there is a need for a drawing tool that is capable of drawing arcs and circles for large radius. Still further, there is a need for a drawing tool that is capable of drawing arcs and circles when there is a barrier between the center and the arc. Yet there is a need for a drawing tool that is capable of drawing arcs, circles and curves in a flat and relatively flat surfaces without a need for a control by an external framework. Yet there is a need for a drawing tool that is capable of drawing arcs, circles and curves in a flat and relatively flat surfaces to vary a radius of at any instant. Yet there is a need for a drawing tool that is capable of drawing multiple arcs, and curves in a flat and relatively flat surfaces without a need for a control by an external framework.
The above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.